Dark-shots
by BlackMoonQueen
Summary: These will be a series of dark one-shots that are not connected to each other and each chapter can be read stand-alone.
1. Whiskey Courage

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry potter. These are non-profit stories done for fun.

**A/N: **These one-shots may contain any number of dark or disturbing content. I shall post a warning before each one here in the authors note. If you are uncomfortable with any of the material this will contain don't read.

**Number 1: Whiskey Courage. Hermione Granger/Sirius Black **

AU/OOC, also contains subjects of alcoholism, cheating, rape/non-con, and suicide.

0o0o0o0

She had been drinking again, that much was evident from the unsteady thumping footsteps staggering down the hallway. Kreacher looked up from cleaning the dishes in time to see his mistress stumble into the kitchen.

"Is Mistress Black be needing a sobering potion?" he asked in that croaking voice of his.

"No Kreacher. Pass me the Firewhiskey please." She replied. The obedient house elf snapped his fingers and placed the bottle and a glass in front of Hermione and tried to pour her some, but she waved him away. "I'll take it from the bottle." She told him hoarsely.

Each night was the same now. Kreacher would watch as his young mistress stumbled drunk into the house in the small hours of the morning and prepare her hangover potion ready for when she woke at mid-day. He had changed an incredible amount since the war and treated the people who were kind to him with respect.

Two years ago the Ministry of Magic had put a few laws in place, effectively stripping witches of any authority or standing in the community and forcing them to marry. It was a twisted way of trying to heal and knit together the community, which had been suffering in the aftermaths of the war.

At first Hermione thought she was one of the lucky ones because it had been arranged by the Order that she be married to someone she knew and trusted: Sirius Black.

At first it had gone well; he had treated her with respect and allowed her as much freedom as was possible under the new laws.

At first Hermione thought she would be able to live this life. She might not be allowed a job, but she had a husband who treated her well and appeared to love her.

But soon it all came crashing down. A year later, on their wedding anniversary to be exact, Hermione had gone to surprise Sirius at his job as Head Auror only to find him being pleasured by the mouth of another witch. His head thrown back in ecstasy as he came was something that was forever imprinted in her memory. Of course she could hardly tell anyone because it would be a disaster. There was no way out of a magical marriage and it would destroy Harry to find out that his godfather was a cheating scumbag. Hermione confronted Sirius about the issue only to be enlightened that she wasn't enough to satisfy him and that this was a recurring thing that had been going on for months and it continue.

Ever since that day Hermione Black had attempted to drink the pain away. It rarely worked; all it did was numb the pain somewhat. Kreacher was possibly the only being Hermione felt close to since she'd shut herself off from others in an attempt to hide her alcoholism and depression. No work, no love, and no life she soon hoped.

Kreacher was the only one Hermione confided in. Only to a certain extent though since everything she said had to be reported back to Sirius. It came back to the stupid bloody law: nothing could be kept secret from him in the relationship, even if Hermione commanded it. She wasn't even allowed to sleep in a separate room from him and they had to have sex once a week. He called it sex, she called it rape. The first few times she had struggled so much he'd had to place a body bind her and it was perfectly legal. She still bled after each time because she could never relax her body enough. It was yet another reason why she drank; to try and at least be unconscious for the activity. Tonight was the designated night and she was home early before midnight as instructed to meet the deadline.

"Is he upstairs already Kreacher?" Hermione asked in a dead voice.

"Yes mistress. Is you be wanting help?"

"No thankyou. I'll walk." She answered as tears streamed down her face while she took another long gulp of Firewhiskey and helped it meet the half-empty mark.

0o0o0

"It doesn't have to be this way." Sirius spoke tiredly from his place in the bed. With the help of a potion he was already erect and waiting for her. Despite what she thought he didn't get pleasure from the act, but it had to be followed through or they would both end up in Azkaban.

"Yes it does." She snarled back, slamming the bottle she had carried with her up the stairs. The one thing she was grateful for was that they where still 3 years away from the deadline of having to conceive. Half-bloods who married pure-bloods had to conceive within 3 years of the laws passing, muggleborns who married anyone had 5 years. Despite Voldemort's fall muggleborns were still looked down on and muggleborn females were the lowest of the low. None of the Order of the Phoenix knew why those prejudices were sill in place.

"Hermione, Ginny told me you didn't meet her at lunch like you promised. Where were you?"

"You should bloody well know since all husbands have tracking devices for their wives. If she was so concerned she could have owled you." Hermione spat angrily, shrugging out of her dress and snatching her underwear off.

"I was giving you the chance to answer Hermione. I know things haven't worked out the way you wanted but we could try and get things to work again, mend it before we have to have children involved in our family." Sirius tried to speak reasonably but Drunk-Hermione was hard to reason with and nowadays she was almost always drunk. Even on Weasley Wednesdays when they went for dinner at the Burrow she snuck a hipflask in her cloak to sip at whenever she 'needed the bathroom'. He at gave her the freedom to hide her alcohol dependency but sometimes he wondered if that was the right thing to do.

It didn't help things that all her female friends were overall happy with the way things turned out. Most were happy to be housewives to their loving husbands. Fleur was already pregnant with her and Bills second child, Ginny and Harry were expecting their first, Lavender and Ron were simply happy enjoying their time together before conceiving, Fred and George's wives discreetly helped invent products, Luna spent her time hunting mysterious creatures while Neville was at work, and Tonks was happy to look after Teddy and newborn Lucas while Remus worked as DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione was the only one close to breaking point over the whole situation.

"Fine, I was out drinking. I couldn't face her today because she's always so bloody happy. Just get on with it Sirius, I want to get some sleep tonight." Hermione sighed resignedly lying down naked on her back on the bed.

0o0o0

Tonight was more painful than usual for Hermione. Sirius tried to make it quick but having an unwilling witch was difficult at the best of times, seeing the tears streaming down her face made things worst and the only reason he was able to come to completion was because of the helpful potion.

Tonight was the night he planned on making things right though. It was one week before their second wedding anniversary, and one from the time Hermione found out he was cheating on her. Tonight though Sirius planned to tell Hermione that he had ditched the other witch and that he was hers alone. He wanted to make things right and have a proper marriage with her, even if it meant giving up a few things.

Sirius wasn't going to be able to confess tonight though, because no sooner had he rolled off Hermione than she was up and out the bed.

"I still love you, even against my better judgement." She confessed, unable to even look him in the eye. "I'm going to the loo." And with that she grabbed the Firewhiskey and dashed out the room with nothing but a woollen blanket to cover herself and no time for him to reply. With a sign he decided to talk to her about making a go of things properly once she was back. The girl probably just needed some time to calm down after what had just happened again.

0o0o0

Sneaking into one of the spare bedrooms, Hermione hurried to the cabinet where she kept a secret stash of home-brewed potions. Though poisons was more likely a better description. It took her a moment to find the right one, and once located she tucked it into her hand and backed onto the bed. She could feel the blood sticking to her thighs and was once again surprised that her body still hadn't gotten accustomed to the weekly intrusion.

It took several long minutes before Hermione had the courage to remove the stopper to the green liquid in the glass vial. It was a remarkably simple little poison that would, if she'd brewed it correctly, let her fall into sleep she wouldn't wake from. The letters she had scrawled to her friends days ago rested in the drawer ready to be found by any who looked. Kreacher would undoubtedly be the one to discover them and pass them to Sirius who would give them to the right people. The only reason no-one had found them yet was because in one of her rare sober moments Hermione had placed a complicated spell on the cabinet that made it unlockable to any but her until her death, including elf magic.

0o0o0

It was half an hour later that Sirius went searching for Hermione and discovered her limp and lifeless body with the Firewhiskey bottle laying in the crook of her arm and the empty vial of poison resting in the palm of her pale hand. He screamed and yelled, he shook the body and tried every spell he knew to try and revive her but none worked. Sirius knew that in his pig-headed lust, _he_ had been the one to break Hermione; _he_ had been the cause of her death.


	2. Telling

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry potter. These are non-profit stories done for fun.

**A/N: **These one-shots may contain any number of dark or disturbing content. I shall post a warning before each one here in the authors note. If you are uncomfortable with any of the material this will contain don't read it.

**Number 2: Telling. **

Contains subjects of dubious consent/rape.

0o0o0o0

Remus Lupin was ecstatic to finally have a steady job, and even more so for it to be teaching at Hogwarts. He had read all the rules thoroughly and memorized the long list to make sure he did everything correctly. The only thing left to worry about was his furry little problem, however that was being taken care of thanks to the Wolfsbane potion each month. It was still early in the term and he had yet to transform whilst at Hogwarts as a teacher. Professor Dumbledore had re-worked wards on the shrieking shack so that he could use the same place he had as a student many years ago.

One of his star pupils already though was Miss Hermione Granger, apparently a best friend to Harry Potter. He was pleased the lad had found good friends to support him, and knew Lily would have approved of the bright little witch who kept her son company. All the teachers were informed of the device Miss Granger was using to keep up with her over-flowing time-table and Remus was incredibly impressed that not only was she keeping up with the work-load, she was also top of nearly all her classes. The exception being Divination, however Minerva had confided in Remus that she doubted a bright student such as Miss Granger would continue with such a nonsense subject once the curiosity was out her system.

0o0o0

Hermione was once again sitting in the library surrounded by books, desperately trying to get three essays done at once, a difficult but not impossible task. She found it was rather a relief to have so much to do since it meant she was unable to dwell on unpleasant subjects. _"But no, mustn't think of things like that. I have to finish these." _She mentally scolded herself and quickly scribbled some more notes down. It was a good system she had going. One quill was enchanted to write the transfiguration paper as she mumbled the words to it while she manually wrote part of her potions work. When she reached a pause on the one she was writing she would put it to the side for the ink to dry so she could make progress on the charms essay. _"I should be done before midnight so long as the common room is quiet when I go up." _She thought to herself, pleased with her work.

0o0o0

Professor Lupin noticed a strange scent in the room when he started his final class for Wednesday. He had just begun telling the students about the boggart they would soon be facing when the tangy scent hit his nostrils. He identified it as fear, and understandably so since a few of them knew the creature he was talking about. He continued his explanation for the rest of the class, and soon the scent of fear was even more pungent.

"…will transform into what you fear the most. Know that I will not let anything that comes out of that wardrobe should you fail the incantation I have just taught."

Hermione jolted when the other students started to line up ready for the creature in the wardrobe and offered her place to a few others who were more eager to try out the boggart, thereby buying herself some time before she had to face it. _"What if it turns into him?"_ she though, chewing her lip nervously, twisting her wand in her hand and causing a few sparks to shoot out. She shot an apologetic look at Parvati whom they had nearly hit.

"After each of you has faced the boggart you may leave. Homework is to write a foot of parchment on boggarts for next class." Professor Lupin called out. More students tried to jostle their way forward to be able to leave class sooner. Hermione let a few more trickle in front of her and she soon found herself at the back, very relieved that the rest of the class wouldn't have to see her greatest fear.

The line dwindled, until it was just Hermione and Harry left. Professor Lupin dismissed Harry before the lad had a chance to face the boggart and upon seeing the boy's angry face instructed him to meet at the DADA office after dinner that night for an explanation.

Only Hermione was left. She glanced at her professor, hoping in vain that he might dismiss her too and tell her she didn't have to face the creature. She had no such luck though.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, you're a bright witch you know the incantation." Professor Lupin said encouragingly. He was mildly surprised at the girls' obvious reluctance since she had always been eager to try new things in his previous lessons. Hermione stepped forward slowly, watching with wide frightened eyes as the boggart morphed and changed into a tall sandy haired man in front of her very eyes.

"You know better than to disrespect men you insolent little girl. I know your parents taught you better manners than this." The boggart-man sneered. "Get down on your knees now!" he barked. Hermione whimpered, lifting her wand limply despite the words for the spell failing to come to her lips as her mind drew a blank. She could find nothing to make this situation funny enough for the spell anyway. "I said: GET. ON. YOUR. KNEES!" The boggart-man bellowed stepping forward. Professor Lupin watched, as his once proud and strong student fell to her knees and dropped her wand looking up silently and obediently with tears streaking down her cheeks. He took charge and leapt in front of the boggart, forcing it to change into the full moon.

"Ridikulus!" he shouted, making it transform into a balloon that flew around until he forced it back into the wardrobe it had come from.

"Miss Granger?" The professor slowly approached the young girl, stopping a few feet away when he noticed her flinch.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" He asked in a calming voice.

"I'd rather not say." He heard her whisper quietly. Eyes still fixated on the spot the boggart-man had been standing moments before.

"Why not?" professor Lupin asked in the same soothing tone.

"Because I'm not allowed to lie." Hermione replied, finally dragging her eyes away to focus on the floor at her feet instead. The scent of fear radiated off of her in an almost overwhelming way.

"Come with me to my office Miss Granger. We can have a cup of tea." Her professor finally said, motioning for her to follow and leaving no room for argument. Hermione stood and retrieved her bag, following reluctantly. Her mind raced to find something to say to get her out of going, to find something that would be believable for what her greatest fear was. The only thing she could think of was to use the time-turner but as soon as she thought of it she dismissed the idea. It would be against the rules and she would have it taken off her.

The pair finally arrived at their destination in Lupin's office. It had an almost homey feel to it, with a number of interesting things Hermione would have jumped at the chance to look at under normal circumstances.

"Am I in trouble Sir?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"Not at all, I just wanted to have a little chat with you. Take a seat. Would you like some chocolate?"

She shook her head no and waited for him to continue.

"Would you care to tell me about your boggart Hermione?"

"Do I have a choice, sir?" She asked timidly; traitorous tears springing to her eyes already. Her professor said nothing, only peering at her patiently from behind his desk. It was a good approach. By neither confirming nor denying her question the student would normally choose if they were ready to open up. And the silence that followed usually prompted them to. True to his experience with other students, Hermione buckled under the weight of the silence. Though she held out for a longer than most did.

"…It was this summer just gone Sir." She whispered staring down at her hands in her lap that were fiddling with the hem of her robe. "My parents have a friend who visits. He used to baby-sit me as a child and he was always so nice…I didn't think to be frightened when they left me with him one night so they could go to the opera." More tears fell and her shoulders slumped forwards, shaking slightly.

"Did he hurt you Hermione?" Professor Lupin asked eventually when she stopped speaking. She paused before giving a few small nods. "Would you like to talk about it? I can get Professor McGonagall instead if you would be more comfortable with her." Hermione shook her head limply.

"I don't want to get in trouble, I'm a good student and I work hard sir." She looked up with red tearful eyes.

"You won't get into trouble Hermione, I promise." He said firmly. "But you need to tell someone so that we can help you if something is wrong." His student let out a whimper and huddled her arms in closer to herself. "It's alright Hermione, just take deep breaths and I'll stop if you tell me to." She choked back a sob.

"That's what he said…" She whimpered. "…He wanted to do things but I said no so he hit me, he said I knew I was supposed obey men…they're superior to me. He just kept hitting me until I stopped fighting him."

"Is this man a wizard or a muggle Hermione?"

"A muggle. He was never like this before though, I don't know what changed."

"Hermione….did…did he force himself on you?" Remus asked quietly, dreading the answer. She simply nodded, trying hard not to cry harder.

"It's my own fault sir; I stopped fighting him…I should have gotten away…I should have hit him…I shouldn't have trusted him in the first place. Please sir, I don't want to get into trouble."

"You're not in trouble Hermione and it was **not** your fault. Have you told anyone else? Do your parents know?" She shook her head. "I'm very proud of you for telling me. I'm going to have to tell Professor McGonagall though since she is your head of house and can help sort this out. We may be able to get this man locked away so he can't hurt you again."

"I don't want anyone else to know sir…" she whispered, ashamed of herself and her body.

"I'm afraid I have to Hermione. And think about it, if this man stays free then he could hurt someone else like he hurt you, do you want that?"

"Of course not!"

"Then can you see why you need to tell the authorities? We can get this sorted out and make sure you are safe so this never happens again, but you need to trust me. Can you do that?"

Hermione looked up, seeing his soft eyes and the gentleness in his face. She nodded slowly, meeting his gaze.

"Good girl. Come on, let's go find Professor McGonagall."


	3. Make them pay

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry potter. These are non-profit stories done for fun.

**A/N: **These one-shots may contain any number of dark or disturbing content. I shall post a warning before each one here in the authors note. If you are uncomfortable with any of the material this will contain don't read it.

**Number 3: Make them pay. **

AU/OOC, dark Hermione, mentions of betrayal and murder.

It's always far easier than it really should be to turn bad. But I find it's even easier for people who have been hurt.

0o0o0o0

Mia stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest looking up at the darkening sky and watching with fascination as storm clouds began rolling in from the distance. It wasn't long until a puff of black mist appeared whooshed towards her, transforming into Lucius Malfoy.

"Hermione, I'm glad you could make it."

"I've told you before not to call me that Lucius. That's what my daddy always used to call me, and you know how much I hated my daddy." She turned to face the older man, her head tilted to the side and her eyes darkly vacant.

"My apologies _Mia _I would hate to upset you. After all, I was there to witness what you did to that father of yours and I still say that was the most magnificently creative bit of curse-work I have ever seen." He replied with a fond chuckle at the memory_. _

_That night 6 months ago had been Mia's initiation into the Death Eater circle and even the Dark Lord himself was impressed at the so-called 'mudblood's' prowess. It had taken little under a year to gain the Lord Voldemort's attention and another two to prove her worth to the Death Eaters and overcome their prejudice towards her. _

In the beginning Hermione Granger had been planted into the Death Eaters as a spy alongside Severus Snape. The potions professor had unfortunately died in a 'freak incident' shortly after discovering his ex-student had swapped sides in the war effort, regrettably not before telling Dumbledore the secret. Voldemort had been unimpressed with the knowledge that his closest ally was a spy working against him after all, and had rewarded Hermione greatly for her contribution to the older spy's untimely death.

A great network of inter-connecting reasons and motives lie around why Hermione swapped sides and became Mia, and dark haired, dark minded. Individual. Only two people other than herself knew the true reasons: Lord Voldemort and Professor Dumbledore.

_She had been hurt greatly as a child by the family who was supposed to love her but once at Hogwarts and befriended by Ron and Harry she thought things would look up. After many years with them (and after many, many disappointments) she discovered she was just being used for her talent as a witch. Dumbledore had approached her with news of Voldemort's interest in her and had convinced her to work as a spy alongside Severus. In the beginning it had worked well; a series of short meetings, a few displays of magic, some light torture. Everything had gone to plan until one night Hermione had spied on Severus and Dumbledore. She had been having a nagging feeling at the back of her mind for a while that things weren't right and had decided to act upon it. She learnt a few things watching and listening to the older men: _

_Her family were not her biological family; they had adopted her as a young baby. It explained why her parents had doted upon her younger brother so much and why her father found such an easy time punishing her. There was a chance at least one of her biological parents was magical, which explained her ease with it. Harry and Ron had been set up to befriend her so that they could use her intelligence to help them in their quests and to curb the extravagant and reckless behaviour, also to boost their grades so that they did not fall too far behind. It would not do for the 'chosen one' to have bad grades when he saved the world. The men had little faith that she would succeed in this mission, and professor Dumbledore was already getting ready to announce her tragic though noble. _

_It made her sad, then the anguish turned to anger and the air around her tingled with magic. It was all she could do to run back to the castle hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak. _

_In the following days she picked up on subtle behaviour she never had before. The way her 'friends' truly did just tolerate her. How little attention they paid to her until they needed help with homework. How some of the professors gave a small weary sigh when she raised her hand yet again to give a textbook answer to their questions. _

_And then she compared it to the reactions she got with the Dark Lord; His glee when she performed a curse elegantly, the death eaters' shouts of approval when she killed another victim. She fit in with them. She enjoyed their company and polite chit-chat when they held a slightly out-of-place ball. It was not quite like Dumbledore made them out to be. They didn't target muggleborns specifically, they went after a few to keep up appearances or to rid any who stood in their way, but in general so long as no one opposed them, no one would be hurt. It was a simple lifestyle really._

The night she decided to be initiated she had to decide whom to murder in front of the rest of the death eaters. It was a simple choice for her to make; Her adoptive father, the man who had scolded her and treated her unjustly. The man who had sneered at her powers when they were discovered and who had beaten her on more than one occasion in a drunken rage.

"My darling Mia, no man can hurt you again. You do not even need my word to protect you, you are more than capable." Lucius spoke smoothly. "On a different subject, the Dark Lord is having a little party tomorrow night; he has located your birth mother in a small wizarding village in France. Shall you be in attendance?"

"Of course Lucius. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I would love to hear why mummy dearest decided to abandon me." A slow smile spread across Mia's face and she turned her eyes once more to the sky. The young girl reminded Lucius of a quieter Bellatrix. In fact it was probably why the two females got on so well; they were both barmy in the head.


	4. Draco, don't go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry potter. This is a non-profit story done for fun.

**A/N: **

**Number 4: Draco, don't go.**

AU/OOC, mentions of death.

0o0o0o0

"Draco you don't have to go." His mother begged. The blonde boy sighed and held his mother's hands.

"I have to Mother, for Father's sake. It's what he would have wanted." Draco patiently said, pressing a kiss to her hands.

"I've already lost him Draco, I can't bear to lose you too. Please, let them fight their silly war and stay home with me." Tears rolled down Narcissa's face as she clutched her boy.

"I am 18 years old mother, and old enough to be admitted to the Order of the Phoenix. I've done a lot of wrong things in my life but they had seen fit to forgive me and allow me to start again. Father died valiantly, but he fought for the wrong side trying to protect us. He would want me to protect you, and the Order can do that only if I fight for them."

"But to be sent to Europe…you know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has gathered strong forces there. What if something happens to you?" Narcissa sobbed.

"Then know that I died fighting for our freedom, But we shall be reunited soon mother. I love you." Draco hugged her as she whispered her love for him, and soon after disapparated.

0o0o0

The war was fought and won by the side of light one year later. Ever member of the Order of the Phoenix fought heroically, but the group sustained heavy losses and it fell to Dumbledore to break the news to Lady Malfoy that her son would not be returning.

"He fought bravely, to the very end." The wizened man said. His eyes no longer twinkled; they had seen too much death.

"His body…was it recovered?" Narcissa sobbed, clutching her handkerchief.

"Yes, Draco shall be brought here and laid to rest where you wish."

"In the family graveyard next to his father. We each have a plot, to be together…always."


	5. How do you do it?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry potter. These are non-profit stories done for fun.

**Number 5: How do you do it? **

Involves a fantasy of a dubious nature.

Each morning I rise, haunted by the nightmares that wake me, and head downstairs for my morning coffee; spiced up with a shot of fire whiskey naturally. I stare around at my flat blandly. We won the war 6 months ago and honestly, I think I'm going insane. Everyone else has moved on, or is moving on. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, Remus and Tonks, Sirius and a new blonde each week, Molly and Arthur, the list goes on and on and on. Then there is me: the supposed brightest witch of her age and unable to get a job, even in the muggle world. My morning coffee if the highlight of the day really, its searing heat distracts me from reality if only for a moment.

Because the war has only been over for a short amount of time the Order is still in the process of helping Aurors capture the last of Voldemorts supporters. Each meeting I go to I want to grab my friends by their shirts and ask them, _beg_ them for their secret of happiness.

"_How do you do it?"_ I want to scream at them. _"How are you so happy? Tell me how to be happy."_ My parents are still in Australia and apparently their memories are irretrievable. Sometimes I wish I wasn't quite so good with magic; the spell I used on them was too strong.

This morning there will be another Order meeting. I always put my name forward for the most dangerous missions. Better me, who has no partner, than one of the others who have someone to return home to. Sometimes I dream of being hit by a rogue spell, that's my coffee fantasy this morning; I daydream about what I'd like the funeral to be like. Perhaps they could dress me in white. If I never get the chance to be married then I'd like that: I'd like to go to my grave a bride.


End file.
